Me vs Daddy
by Lance Corporal Narin
Summary: Mikasa memang sudah mencuri start di pagi hingga sore saat di rumah bersama Eren. Tapi Mikasa tak akan pernah bisa mencuri start Levi ketika malam hari dan di dalam kamar. Daddy!Levi Papa!Eren Child!Mikasa. Newbie here, nice to meet you :D Enjoy reading :) CHAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Me vs Daddy

**Disclamers**: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime, This story belongs to Narin.

**Genre**: Family

**Pairing**: RiRen

**Warn!**: sho-ai, ooc, oot, abal, gaje, garing, mainstream, membosankan, modern!Au dll.

**Summary**: Mikasa memang sudah mencuri _start _di pagi hingga sore saat di rumah bersama Eren. Tapi Mikasa tak akan pernah bisa mencuri _start_ Levi ketika malam hari dan di dalam kamar.

**A/N: **Halo minna-san, newbie here! Narin desu. Ini cerita pertama saya di fandom SnK. Semoga memuaskan u.u

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

Sebenarnya kehidupan seorang Levi Ackerman itu berlangsung tenang-tenang saja bersama sang kekasih Eren Jeager, sejak empat tahun mereka bersama. Hingga sekarang mereka sudah menjadi sah satu sama lain setahun yang lalu dan kehidupannya masih berjalan sesuai harapan. Namun, kehidupan tenang Levi musnah sudah saat bocah mungil berambut kelam hadir dalam hidup mereka. Hal itu bermula saat sang ehem istri ehem menginginkan seorang anak.

Keinginan yang wajar memang bagi para pasangan yang _ordinary_, tapi mereka itu pasangan yang _extraordinary_. Bagaimana Levi menuruti permintaan mahkluk manis bermata batu _emerald_ itu? Kalau saja setiap aktivitas malam mereka berbuah hasil mungkin Levi tak akan ambil pusing. Masalahnya seberapa rajinpun, seberapa giatpun, seberapa keraspun mereka melakukannya hasilnya tetap nihil.

Dengan segala pertimbangan terbaiknya Levi akhirnya menganggukan kepala saat pemuda _brunette_ meminta atau lebih tepatnya merengek padanya agar mau mengadopsi seorang anak.

"Kalau begitu ayo Levi kita segera ke panti asuhan!" dengan semangatnya Eren Jeager mengamit lengan pria tiga puluh satu tahun itu untuk segera meninggalkan koran paginya.

Levi sebenarnya enggan sangat enggan untuk beranjak dari duduk santainya. Tolong sadarlah Eren suamimu ini orang sibuk. Lima hari penuh harus berhadapan dengan kertas-kertas bertulisan padat, menghadiri rapat, bertemu klien, belum lagi lembur jika ada _deadline_.

Namun apa daya, menolak permintaan Erenpun terkesan mustahil. Hanya dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ Levi dipastikan sudah kalah telak, salahkan _uke_nya yang terlalu imut. Dan hari Sabtu indahnya harus berakhir di sebuah panti asuhan yang lumayan besar dan penuh pekikan anak-anak kecil. Mahkluk-mahkluk polos itu hampir memenuhi halaman depan panti asuhan _Rose_. Ada yang bermain bola, merangkai bunga liar, kejar-kejaran dan aktivitas menyenangkan anak kecil lainnya.

Mata hijau Eren berbinar cerah. Tak lupa gumaman pemuda dua puluh empat tahun itu tentang betapa lucunya anak perempuan berambut pirang itu, atau betapa menyebalkannya bocah coklat susu yang barusan menendang bola dan mengenai kepalanya.

"Aku tak mau mengadopsi bocah itu." Tatapan Eren sinis seketika saat matanya bertatapan dengan bocah yang kini meleletkan lidah kearahnya."Dasar muka kuda."

"Lebih baik kita segera menemui pemilik panti asuhannya Eren." Eren mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Levi. Dan mereka pun berjalan memasuki gedung utama panti asuhan.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi! Silahkan duduk." seorang wanita berkacamata menyapa mereka tak lupa senyum yang cerah dan terkesan mencurigakan."Aku Hanji Zoe pemilik panti asuhan ini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Dengan semangat wanita berambut coklat itu menjabat tangan Eren dan Levi bergantian.

"Perkenalkan saya Eren Ackerman dan ini eemm su-suami saya, Levi Ackerman." Eren nampak sedikit canggung saat mengucapkan kata suami. Ditambah lagi senyuman aneh semakin merekah dibibir Hanji Zoe itu.

Hanji masih memasang senyum sejuta dollarnya."Jadi ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ka-kami ingin mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka." Eren nampak sedikit gugup kerena senyuman aneh yang masih bertahan di bibir sang pemilik itu belum juga hilang.

Entah senyum atau sebuah seringai yang terpatri di wajah Hanji Zoe yang pasti itu membuat Eren risih."Kalau begitu mari ikut saya!" dan sebuah tarikan sukses membuat Eren hampir terjungkal dari duduknya.

Pemilik panti asuhan ini benar-benar tipikal orang yang bersemangat. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat dimana anak-anak panti asuhan berkumpul saja Hanji tak henti-hentinya berceloteh tentang anak-anak panti asuhan.

Misalnya saja bocah lima tahun yang bernama Armin yang katanya sangat pintar. Lalu bocah enam tahun bernama Jean yang suka sekali dengan kuda –pikiran Eren seketika terbang pada bocah menyebalkan yang ia temui di halaman depan tadi-. Atau gadis kecil berambut pirang yang sangat cantik seumuran dengan Armin yang bernama Crista –Eren langsung teringat gadis kecil yang sedang merangkai bunga di bawah pohon yang melambai kearahnya tadi-. Dan banyak lagi anak-anak yang Hanji ceritakan sampai mereka tak menyadari kalau para orang dewasa itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu bertuliskan 'AULA'.

"Selamat datang di Aula kami Mr. Ackerman dan Mrs. Ackerman!" dengan semangat Hanji membuka pintu berdaun dua itu.

Sebenarnya Eren tak terima dengan panggilan 'Mrs' tadi tapi kekesalan itu lenyap saat melihat ke dalam Aula.

Jika biasanya aula adalah ruangan besar yang hanya berisi ratusan kursi dan panggung maka Aula di sini berbeda. Aula di panti asuhan ini lebih mirip seperti taman bermain indoor lengkap dengan wahana-wahana mini di dalamnya. Dan sudah dipastikan ruangan ini berisi banyak anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan gembiranya terbukti adanya teriakan nyaring dan suara tawa melengking.

Mata-mata bulat warna-warni itu memandang sang ibu pemilik asuhan dan dua orang asing dengan tatapan polos. Terang saja pipi Eren merona saat mendapat tatapan menggemaskan dari puluhan anak-anak di sana.

"Mari masuk~" lagi-lagi Hanji menarik tangan Eren dengan penuh tenaga. Levi mengekor malas di belakangnya."Selamat memilih(?) Mrs. Ackerman~"

Eren berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Anak-anak kecil itu semakin memandanginya intens."Ha-halo." Si _brunette_ gugup seketika. Dia memperhatikan sang suami yang berada di pinggiran berdiri bersama para pengurus. Namun sayang kode kedipan mata tak membuat Levi Ackerman datang dan mendampinginnya.

Koor 'halo' terdengar serentak dan antusias. Rasa gugup Eren terbang ditiup angin. Sedetik kemudian Eren sudah akrab dengan anak-anak itu. Mereka dengan antusiasnya mengajak si Mrs. Ackerman bermain bersama. Ada yang mengajaknya menggambar. Ada juga yang mengundangnya ke acara minum teh dengan barbie. Bahkan ada anak yang berani naik ke punggungnya untuk main kuda-kudaan. Ah ini menggemaskan, Eren ingin mengadopsi mereka semua~

"Eren." Si pemilik nama bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Ah sampai lupa dia, tadi ada gadis kecil-tomboy yang meminta Eren untuk menjadi putri salju dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur dan menunggu sampai pangeran-gadis kecil itu- datang untuk menciumnya. Seperti itulah yang dibeberkan gadis kecil berambut coklat yang ia ketahui bernama Ymir. Dia jadi keenakan tidur dan lupa dengan tujuan utamanya datang kesini."Sampai kapan kau bermain dengan mereka?"

Si surai coklat kayu hanya menyengir kuda."Ma-maaf Levi sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Yosh kembali ke tujuan awal!" detik berikutnya mata hijau Eren mulai memindai dengan teliti. Diperhatikannya satu per satu anak-anak yang ada di ruangan itu. Levi pun ikut mengamati mereka.

"Levi bagaimana dengan Crista? Aku sudah lumayan akrab dengannya. Dia sangat ramah dan juga sopan." bisik Eren sambil menunjuk kearah gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang yang sedang bermain boneka.

Levi menggeleng."Warna rambutnya sangat berbeda dengan kita."

Eren mengembungkan pipinya."Tapi dia sangat imut. Kita adopsi ya~" kini si _brunette_ menarik-narik lengan kemeja Levi. Kebiasaan jika sang _uke_ merajuk padanya."Ayolah Levi, kita bisa mengecat rambutnya."

"Kenapa tidak bocah itu?" Levi menunjuk bocah laki-laki bersurai coklat susu yang sibuk dengan bola basket mininya.

"Tidak mau!" mantap sekali Eren langsung menolak bocah itu."Rumah kita akan berantakan jika ada dia." Eren semakin sinis saat mengetahui fakta bocah itu adalah Jean yang bolanya sempat mengenai surai coklat si Jeager muda.

"Kalau begitu bocah botak itu."

"Connie sangat berisik kalau kau mau tahu, aku jamin kau tak akan bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaanmu nanti." Eren dengan bijak menasehati sang suami.

Levi mendengus keras."Bagaimana kalau dia." Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada gadis seumuran Jean yang tengah lahap memakan kentang.

"Kurasa tidak Levi, Sasha sangat hobi makan aku takut kalau dia akan mengesampingkan belajarnya dan lebih memilih makan." Eren mendesah lelah.

Levi menghela nafas panjang."Terserah kau saja." Pekikan suara anak-anak kecil itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Dia ingin cepat dipeluk kasur empuknya.

"Mrs. Hanji." Eren memberi isyarat agar Hanji mendekati mereka. Wanita itu masih setia dengan senyumannya.

"Sudah menentukan pilihan?" Eren mengangguk antusias. Saat akan membuka mulutnya Eren merasakan sesuatu menarik-narik celana jeansnya. Si pemuda tan merunduk dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam menatap imut kearahnya.

Eren menelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia belum bertemu dengan gadis kecil ini. Lantas Eren mensejajarkan badannya dengan si gadis kecil."Halo siapa namamu?"

Dengan malu-malu gadis kecil berambut hitam sebahu itu menjawab dengan sangat pelan. Wajah orientalnya tersembunyi dibalik beruang coklat yang ia bawa."Mi...kasa."

"Nama yang cantik." Pujinya, pipi gadis kecil itu merona. Dirasa cukup berkenalan dengan Mikasa Eren berdiri, lalu menyuruh Hanji untuk kembali mendekat membisikan sesuatu padanya dan si pemilik asuhan mengangguk.

Sebelum Eren meninggalkan ruangan itu dia menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk kepala Mikasa."Sampai bertemu lagi." Ucap Eren lembut, membuat gadis kecil itu kembali merona.

"Tunggulah di ruangan tadi, Mr. Ackerman dan Mrs. Ackerman, kami tidak akan lama~"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ayo Levi."

"Hm." Detik berikutnya rona pink pada pipi gadis kecil itu memudar, digantikan oleh tatapan tajam tak suka.

"Na Mikasa, ayo ikut aku." Gadis kecil itu hanya meneleng bingung.

.

.

.

"Aku tak sabar membawanya pulang. Kau harus menjadi ayah yang baik Levi dan biasakan untuk tersenyum, ne?" Eren meletakkan dua jari telunjuknya di kedua sudut bibir Levi dan menariknya, berharap dari aksinya itu dapat membuahkan senyuman di bibir Levi yang terhitung jarang itu.

"Eren." Geram Levi."Jangan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan."

"Permisi, maaf menunggu lama." Pintu di belakang mereka terbuka. Nampak Hanji masih tersenyum lebar, dengan langkah bersemangat dia segera duduk di kursinya."Petra akan segera datang, mohon ditunggu."

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Permisi, Mrs. Hanji."

"Masuklah Petra."

Ceklek

Pintu coklat itu kembali terbuka. Nampak seorang wanita cantik berambut merah bata tengah menuntun seorang gadis kecil yang tampak malu-malu.

"Aaaa akhirnya datang juga." Eren dengan mata berbinar menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Mata hitam si gadis kecil membulat, senyumnya merekah.

Senyum Eren ikut melebar."Na Levi, coba lihat!" digendongnya Mikasa dan ia bawa ke hadapan Levi.

Pria beraut datar itu menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung."Bukankah tadi kau menunjuk bocah pirang tadi?" tanya Levi, mata gelapnya tertuju pada gadis kecil yang ada digendongan Eren.

"Euum aku seketika tertarik pada Mikasa karena mengingatkan aku padamu." Eren menggesek-gesek pipi gembul Mikasa dengan pipinya sendiri."Ne Mikasa kau mau tinggal bersama kami?"

Mikasa dengan mata bulatnya menatap Eren dan mengangguk pelan."Anak pintar, mulai sekarang kami akan menjadi orang tuamu." Si brunet mencium pipi kanan Mikasa. Detik berikutnya Levi dan Mikasa saling bertatapan. Levi mendengus, Mikasa memberinya deathglare.

"Ehem." Seseorang berdeham."Jika anda sekalian ingin mengadopsi Mikasa, silahkan isi formulir ini." Hanji Zoe menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada kedua calon orang tua angkat Mikasa.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Di dalam mobil Eren terus saja mengajak Mikasa mengobrol, sementara Levi nampak tidak tertarik dengan obrolan Eren dan gadis kecil itu.

"Ne, Mikasa umurnya berapa?"

Mikasa terdiam, dia nampak berpikir."Dua." bibirnya mengucap angka dua tapi jari-jari kecilnya menunjukkan angka lima. Eren terkekeh pelan, Mikasa membuatnya gemas.

"Oh iya mulai sekarang, panggil aku eemmm." Si Iris hijau terdiam, dia nampak sedang menimang-nimang panggilan apa yang kira-kira pas untuknya.

"Panggil Eren mama, bocah." Levi menyahut dingin dari jok depan, matanya terlalu fokus pada jalan sampai tak ada niatan untuk menoleh.

"Mama?! Tidak, jangan panggil mama." Protes yang bersangkutan.

"Papa." Usul Mikasa kalem.

Mata hijau itu berbinar untuk kesekian kalinya."Ah ide bagus Mikasa! Lalu kau panggil Levi daddy, mengerti?" Mikasa kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu coba panggil, papa Eren dan daddy Levi."

Kening Mikasa mengkerut."Papa Elen," Eren mengangguk."Teddy Yupi(?)."

Ckiiiiitt

Mobil yang dikendari Levi, mendadak oleng. Si pengemudi mengerem si mobil mendadak."Ck, Eren bilang padanya untuk mengkoreksi namaku." Sungutnya kesal, baru beberapa menit bocah itu jadi anak angkat mereka, bisa-bisanya namanya berubah jadi permen kenyal manis dan rasa-rasa itu.

"Hahahaha namamu jadi lucu Levi." Tawa Eren pecah."Bukan Yupi sayang, tapi daddy Levi."

"Yupi?"

"Levi."

"Lepi?"

"Sekarang aku terdengar seperti laptop." Cibir Levi yang ternyata menyimak percakapan ayah-anak itu.

"Le_" Eren mengeja.

"Le_" Mikasa mengikutinya.

"Vi."

"Pi!"

Eren kembali tertawa."Hahahaha biarkan Mikasa memanggilmu Yupi, Levi, dia sepertinya kesusahan memanggil namamu. Lagipula nama itu terdengar imut."

"Cih."

.

.

.

Levi menatap kesal adegan peluk-pelukan antara Eren dan Mikasa di sofanya. Sofa yang biasa ia dan Eren gunakan untuk ya-seperti-itulah. Sedangkan dirinya duduk sendirian di sofa _single_. Terabaikan dan tak ada yang mengindahkannya.

Seperti halnya saat ini. Levi hanya meminta Eren untuk membuatkannya kopi namun sayang dia harus terpaksa membuatnya sendiri. Karena dengan manjanya Mikasa tak membiarkan Eren untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Sempat Eren meminta Mikasa untuk pindah ke pangkuan Levi namun langsung ditolak si gadis kecil dengan mencengkeram erat bajunya.

Eren tersenyum maklum. Seakan dengan senyumannya itu, ia berharap Levi dapat menerima pesan tersirat darinya yang berisi 'Mungkin ini bentuk adaptasinya'. Levi hanya mendesah lelah.

Gadis kecil itu terus saja mengumbar senyum pada Eren. Sedangkan jika dihadapkan dengan Levi maka tatapan tajampun ia dapatkan dan tak segan-segan Levi membalasnya. Sepertinya ada semacam dendam kesumat antara Levi dan Mikasa, apalagi jika itu bersangkutan Eren.

.

.

.

Tak hanya diawal hidup mereka sebagai keluarga baru Mikasa bersikap seperti itu. Sekarangpun masih, tepatnya lima tahun setelah Mikasa tinggal dengan mereka. Gadis kecil itu bergelung manja dipangkuan Eren sambil bermain boneka Teddy. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama sampai sang kepala keluarga yang baru kembali dari neraka dokumen dilupakan. Bahkan salam 'aku pulang'nya tak disahut oleh sang istri. Mengenaskan.

"Eh? Kau sudah pulang Levi?" kebetulan sekali Eren tengah mendongakkan kepalanya karena ingin melihat jam dinding yang ada di dinding belakang sofa yang ia duduki. Namun bukan pertemuan antara jarum panjang dan jarum pendek, dia malah mendapati raut masam di wajah Levi.

"Menurutmu." Sahut si objek sinis. Pria raven itu melonggarkan dasinya, menyelampirkan jas hitamnya di bahu kanan dan berjalan penuh hentakan kaki menuju lantai dua.

Mikasa mendongak, seperti meminta penjelasan akan kejadian yang barusan terjadi."Sepertinya Daddymu ngambek Mikasa." Bocah tujuh tahun itu menatap kearah Levi yang meninggalkan mereka.

"Satu kosong." Gumam Mikasa.

Eren memandang putri angkatnya bingung."Satu kosong?"

Mikasa menggeleng."Daddy mungkin lelah, pa."

Sang papa mengangguk."Benar juga, mungkin pekerjaannya terlalu banyak." Gumam si brunet dan mereka berdua kembali menikmati acara TV mereka.

.

.

.

Tatapan jengah Levi kembali lagi. Padahal tadi dia sudah mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya dengan mengguyur kepalanya dari jam enam sore sampai hampir jam tujuh malam.

"Terima kasih, makan malamnya papa."Kepala Levi panas seketika saat si anak angkat mencuri ciuman selamat malamnya di pipi kanan Eren.

"Aaaa Mikasa kau manis sekali." Eren balas mencium kening Mikasa. Levi meremat garpunya. Sebenarnya kurang pantas memang Levi merasa cemburu atau lebih tepatnya merasa tersaingi oleh Mikasa. Jelas-jelas Mikasa hanya anak kecil yang perlu perhatian dari sosok orang tua.

Levi menghela nafas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya. Mungkin mencoba sabar sampai Mikasa mengetahui batas keintiman hubungan antara ayah-anak, adalah keputusan terbaik.

"Dua kosong, Dad." Mikasa melirik kearahnya, menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman dibalik sapuan serbet makan di bibirnya.

Levi menarik kembali kata-katanya. Mikasa benar-benar mengajaknya perang!

.

.

.

Mikasa kini sudah berumur dua belas tahun dan bukanlah anak balita lagi, itu yang Levi pikirkan. Dia seharusnya sudah mengurangi kontak fisik yang berlebih dengan Eren bukannya malah menyelipkan surat di buku agenda Levi. Dan saat itu bendera perang antara Levi dan Mikasa resmi dikibarkan. Dengan Eren sebagai wujud kemerdekaan mereka.

'Daddy, bersiaplah untuk cemburu karena aku dan papa akan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Selamat lembur daddy.'

Levi meremas kertas itu sampai berwujud _random_. Sialan bocah itu!

Dan akhir pekan Levi dipenuhi oleh kecemburuan yang mendalam. Saat dengan tanpa dosanya Eren mengirimkan _file_ gambar pada Levi.

Sebuah gambar dengan _background_ kedai es krim. Nampak Mikasa dan Eren sedang memamerkan es krim mereka. Tak lupa keterangan pada gambar.'Hari ini aku dan Mikasa mampir ke kedai es krim yang baru buka. Sayang kau harus lembur Levi :('

Levi menggeram. Bisa dilihat secara kasat mata, senyum pada bibir Mikasa adalah senyum mengejek. Seolah senyum itu bermakna 'Satu kosong untuk hari ini, Daddy'.

Selang satu jam setelah foto itu dikirim. Ponselnya kembali menerima _file_ gambar dari pelaku yang sama.

Layar sentuh itu menampilkan Eren dan Mikasa tengah berada di suatu tempat yang lumayan ramai. Levi dapat memastikan itu adalah taman ria. Keterangan pada foto membuat Levi ingin melempar ponselnya.'Hai Levi, kami sekarang berada di taman ria Sina. Tetap semangat bekerja ya~ :*'

Semangat apanya! Cemburu iya!

Sabar Levi. Sabar. Mikasa hanya anak bau kencur, dia tak akan pernah mendapatkan _uke_ tercintamu. Tenang saja.

Sekarang tinggal selesaikan pekerjaan dan segera pulang. Lalu kunci Mikasa di kamar. Dan setelah itu kau bebas melakukan banyak hal pada Erenmu.

.

.

.

The End

Aduh absurd sekali /malu

Semoga ini bukan junk-fic untuk fandom SnK. Mohon kerjasamanya.

Ah hampir lupa, minna-san ada yg tertarik sama xover SnK sma Knb, nggak? Kalo tertarik mungkin bisa mampir ke profil saya terus 'klik' "Time Travel" /promosi.

See you again~

Salam kenal

RRNRd


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamers**: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime, This story belongs to Narin.

**Genre**: Family, Romance

**Pairing**: RiRen

**Warn!**: sho-ai, ooc, oot, abal, gaje, garing, mainstream, membosankan, modern!Au dll.

**Summary**: Mikasa lengah, Levi bertindak.

**A/N: **Halo minna-san, saya kembali ini :3

Karena kemarin yg review beberapa ada yg minta dilanjutkan ini saya lanjutkan :3 lagipula kalo dipikir-pikir summary sama ceritanya belum sinkron jadi saya putusakan untuk membuat lagi, selamat membaca~

**Balasannya:**

**Daiki Hanna**: Gomenne mengecewakan, tapi ini saya lanjutin biar agak klop sama summary :D

**Nearo O'nealy**: hehehe makasih, ini sudah lanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan :D

**Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2**: ini lanjutannya semoga tidak mengecewakan :D

**Kim Arlein 17**: karakter mereka memang sangat menarik kalo disuruh rebutan :D

**KUROUJI**: ini sudah dilanjut :D

**Ao-Mido**: sudah dilanjut, semoga masih menarik hehe :D

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

Masih ingatkah betapa cemburunya Levi pada acara weekend antara 'istri' dan putrinya? Kalau boleh dijabarkan dia sangat-sangat cemburu kala itu. Ingin rasanya mengacak-acak rambut klimis atasannya yang seenak jidat memberinya lembur di akhir pekan. Padahal tugas-tugas itu adalah tugas atasan pirangnya, tapi malah dilimpahkan pada Levi. Atasan macam apa itu? Membiarkan bawahannya bekerja sementara dia asyik tamasya sepanjang akhir pekan dengan anaknya, bocah pirang yang sepertinya tak asing bagi Levi.

Masa bodohlah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sekarang bagaimana caranya dia agar mendapatkan libur pengganti akhir pekan kemarin. Hmmm bagaimana kalau dia minta cuti beberapa hari? Ide bagus. Dia bisa menggunakan alasan Eren sakit dan Levi tak bisa mengandalkan Mikasa untuk merawat istrinya. Sekali lagi ini ide bagus. Kebetulan juga Levi sempat mendengar percakapan istri dan anaknya, kalau minggu ke dua musim panas Mikasa akan pergi berkemah selama seminggu. Waktu yang tepat untuk membalas dendam. Khukhukhu.

Dengan begini dia bisa memanas-manasi putrinya. Dan membuat hari-harinya diperkemahan menjadi suram. Sungguh Ayah yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

'Hei bocah, nikmati rasa cemburumu. Selama kau kemah aku dan papamu akan menginap di hotel.'

Ratusan seringai hadir saat Levi menuliskan surat itu dan Mikasa bisa merasakannya. Gadis dua belas tahun itu seketika merobek-robek kertas itu menjadi kecil. Surat yang ia temukan diselipan celah pintu kamarnya tadi pagi benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Mikasa tak akan mudah menyerahkan sang papa pada si daddy kutet itu! Lihat saja.

Otak jenius Mikasa mengolah berbagai rencana agar dirinya tidak jadi ikut ke perkemahan musim panas yang diadakan sekolahnya. Mulai dari sembunyi di dalam lemari ketika bus penjemput sampai di depan rumahnya. Tunggu itu terkesan kekanak-kanakkan. Atau mengajak papanya ikut berkemah juga. Sepertinya Mikasa harus mencoret _list_ yang ini.

Hmmm? Mikasa mengetuk-ngetukkan jari pada dagunya, ia sedang berpikir keras sekarang. Alasan yang ia buat harus logis jika ia tak mau kalah argumen dengan si _daddy-chibi_.

Bagaimana kalau pura-pura sakit? Ah sepertinya ini ide yang sangat brilian. Dia hanya perlu makan banyak es krim, berendam di bath up dengan air dingin dalam waktu yang lama lalu menyalakan AC kamarnya dengan suhu terendah. Dan voila demam instan akan menghampirinya. Mohon untuk tidak ditiru ;)

Mikasa harus cepat-cepat demam. Mengingat besok pagi dia akan berkemah.

"Papa, boleh aku ke _minimarket_?" ijinnya pada sang papa yang sedang menyapu dapur.

Eren menghentikan kegiatannya."Tentu, perlu aku temani?" Mikasa menggeleng.

"Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

Perlu sedikit perjuangan untuk menempuh siang hari yang terik di musim panas. Hampir saja Mikasa terkena dehidrasi saking panasnya. Tapi panasnya musim panas ini belum seberapa dibandingkan hatinya yang panas membayangkan papa dan _daddy_nya liburan berdua. Nak tolong ingat statusmu.

"Selamat datang." AC minimarket yang dingin menyapa kulit putihnya. Akhirnya. Mata kelam itu memincing kearah _box frezer_ tempat penyimpanan es krim. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Mikasa menghampiri _box_ itu. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia mendapati sang _box_ tak terisi benda apapun."Maafkan kami, stock es krim kami baru saja habis terjual."

Mikasa menghela nafas berat. Rencana pura-pura sakitnya benar-benar perlu perjuangan. Tak kenal lelah dia segera menuju ke tempat lain. Cinta memang butuh pengorbanan! /eh.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Gumam si Ackerman muda. Hari ini melelahkan sungguh. Dia berkeliling kompleks rumahnya hanya untuk berburu es krim. Dan syukurlah ia mendapat beberapa potong es krim meski harus merelakan kulitnya menjadi sedikit kecoklatan.

"Selamat datang." Sang papa sedikit berteriak, Mikasa yakini papanya sedang berleha-leha di depan TV ditemani AC yang dingin. Tak mau buang waktu Mikasa segera menuju ruang tengah. Mendudukkan diri di samping pria berambut coklat itu. Mata hijau ayahnya menatap heran kearah dua kantung plastik yang ia bawa."Kau membeli es krim banyak sekali Mikasa."

"Hari ini panas sekali." Gumam Mikasa sembari mengambil es krim coklat dan segera membukanya."Papa mau?"

Eren mengangguk sekenanya, diambilnya es krim rasa susu strawberry dan segera memakannya."Ingat jangan makan terlalu banyak." Nasehatnya sebelum menggigit bongkahan dingin itu dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari sang putri yang matanya kini sudah terpaku pada acara TV.

.

Hampir lima potong es krim ia habiskan dan kini badannya menjadi sedikit hangat. Giginya pun terasa nyeri."Mikasa, jangan makan es krim banyak-banyak kau bisa demam." Tegur papanya."Papa tak ingin kau demam, karena besok kau harus kemah, kan?" kening Mikasa berkedut, mengingat ini sudah jam empat sore. Tinggal sebentar lagi sebelum hari esok datang. Dia harus cepat-cepat sakit.

"Sudah selesai kok pa." Gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu memunguti plastik-plastik es krim bekasnya. Menuju tempat sampah terdekat dan membuang bungkus-bungkus itu. Menyentuh keningnya sebentar, sedikit hangat. Saatnya rencana kedua!

"Kau juga harus segera mandi."

"Baik."

Rencana selanjutnya berendam di _bath up_ dengan suhu dingin.

Mikasa berjalan sedikit terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya di kamar mandi ternyata _bath up_ sudah terisi air penuh. Pasti ini ulah papanya.

Maaf papa, Mikasa harus menyia-yiakan kasih sayangmu. Batinnya, sedikit-sangat mendramatisir. Ditariknya penyumbat yang berada di dasar bak mandi itu. Suara air tersedot menggema di kamar mandi.

Dan dimulailah sesi berendam Mikasa dengan air dingin.

.

.

.

"Ha-hacchiiiim!" Mikasa baru saja selesai berendam. Waktu berendamnya lumayan memakan waktu, setengah jam lebih tepatnya. Dan sekarang dia kedinginan, ia kini sudah merasakan tanda-tanda akan flu. Kepalanya pun mulai pusing. Mata obsidian itu melirik jam kecil di meja belajarnya. Hampir pukul lima sore. Dan ia sudah merasa sakit. Sepertinya dia akan berhasil, hatinya mulai optimis.

"Mikasa bisa bantu papa sebentar?" papanya berteriak dari lantai satu. Mungkin papanya meminta bantuannya membuat makan malam.

Gadis kelas satu SMP itu menatap cermin sebentar. Memastikan air mukanya tak terlalu berubah karena demam instannya. Setelah itu dia segera menuju ke lantai satu tempat Eren berada.

.

**Tak tak tak**

Dengan telaten gadis muda itu memotong sayuran yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mikasa, apa kau sudah menyiapkan barang-barang untuk kemahmu besok?" tanya Eren pada putrinya tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari panci yang berisi kuah mendidih.

"Uhuk_belum pa." Mikasa berujar pelan disertai batuk kecil yang membuat Eren langsung fokus padanya.

Dipandangan Eren kini Mikasa tengah menunduk dalam-dalam. Pisaunya sudah tergeletak di samping potongan wortel. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja kecil tempatnya memotong sayur tadi."Mikasa kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" hanya disahut Mikasa dengan anggukan kepala lemah.

Mikasa terlalu pusing untuk membalas kata-kata papanya. Putrinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik sepertinya. Eren segera mematikan kompornya. Ia mendekati putri kecilnya.

"Papa, kepalaku pusing." Tutur Mikasa sangat lemah.

"Kau sakit?" Eren menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Mikasa, menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening putri kesayangannya."Panas sekali."

.

.

.

Mikasa terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur _queen size_nya. Selimut tebal terbentang manis dari ujung ranjang sampai ke batas dagunya. Keningnya tertutupi kain putih yang basah. Papa Eren senantiasa menungguinya sesekali mencelupkan kain kompresan itu ke dalam air yang sudah ia siapkan. Igauan khas orang demam pun tak luput dari pendengaran Eren, sedih rasanya putri kesayangannya terbaring karena sakit.

"Pa." Eren menoleh segera."A...aku be...belum_uhuk_men...yiapkan ke_uhuk_perluan un...untuk be...sok uhuk." Mikasa bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, namun detik kemudian kedua tangan Eren mendorong bahunya, menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur.

"Jangan pikirkan itu sekarang, ne. Yang penting Mikasa istirahat sampai sembuh."

"Ta...tapi." sanggah Mikasa pelan dan lemah.

Eren tersenyum penuh arti."Papa akan meminta ijin pada wali kelasmu, tenang saja ya." Dielusnya surai hitam Mikasa dengan lembut.

Yes! Berhasil!

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Pria kepala empat itu menatap datar rumahnya yang tampak sangat sepi. Biasanya jika dia pulang dia akan disambut oleh senyum indah sang pasangan hidup dan tatapan posesif sang putri yang tak terima jika Levi mencium 'istri'nya. Tapi sekarang dimana keluarga kecilnya? "Eren, Mikasa, dimana kalian?"

Ruang tamu kosong, ruang keluarga juga kosong, dapur berantakan dan beberapa masakan belum seleai. Sebenarnya dimana mereka? Sepenglihatannya tadi sepatu Eren ataupun Mikasa masih tersusun rapi di rak sepatu. Pintu rumah juga tidak terkunci. Jangan-jangan! Ayah satu anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Berusaha menghapus pikiran buruk yang kira-kira tengah terjadi.

**Tap tap tap**

Levi segera menoleh saat mendengar derap langkah dari lantai dua. Berikutnya dia menghela nafas pelan saat melihat pemilik derap langkah itu.

"Ah Levi, selamat datang!" senyum indah itu menyambut Levi saat Eren sampai dibawah."Maaf tak menyambutmu."

"Darimana kau? Dan untuk apa itu?" biner obsidian itu melirik tajam bawaan Eren.

Eren mengangkat baskom kecil berisi air."Oh ini, air untuk mengompres Mikasa."

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Levi datar, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa putri angkatnya ini sedang menjalankan suatu rencana.

"Mikasa demam, tinggi sekali kasihan dia." Eren langsung muram, mengingat Eren sangat menyayangi putri angkatnya itu.

"Demam musim panas eh?" Levi mendengus pelan sembari melepaskan jasnya dan menyelampirkannya dibahu Eren.

"Sepertinya begitu." Sahut Eren."Na, Levi mandilah dulu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Makan malam hanya berdua. Levi sangat menantikan saat-saat ini. Sudah lama rasanya tak merasakan ini. Terakhir kali mereka makan malam berdua adalah sebelum mereka memiliki Mikasa.

"Ne, Levi apa perlu kita membawa Mikasa ke rumah sakit dan merawat inap?" Eren berujar pelan.

"Tidak perlu." Sahut sang suami datar."Dia hanya demam bukan? Lagipula aku heran, apa yang dia lakukan sampai bisa demam di musim panas?"

Eren menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba berpikir apa yang Mikasa lakukan seharian tadi."Dia makan lima bungkus es krim sore tadi, dan berendam lama saat mandi."

Levi menyeringai tipis. Ia bisa menduga perbuatan putrinya ini berhubungan dengan surat Levi pagi tadi.

"Levi kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Tegur Eren.

"Tidak ada."

.

.

.

"Kasihan sekali dia." Eren menatap khawatir Mikasa yang tengah tertidur lelap."Levi biarkan aku tidur disini ya?"

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, dia akan sembuh besok. Ayo kita tidur." Ajak Levi.

"Kau duluan saja Levi nanti aku akan menyusulmu." Levi mendengus kecil, diliriknya Mikasa yang tertidur dengan nafas tidak teratur. Mungkin putrinya memang sakit sungguhan. Menghela nafas panjang Levi berjalan mendekati ranjang Mikasa. Dia duduk disamping ranjang _queen size_ itu. Menyibak poni Mikasa dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Mikasa. Panas juga.

"Kalau besok demamnya belum turun, kita bawa ke rumah sakit ya Levi." Levi hanya mengangguk menanggapi kalimat penuh kekhawatiran sang 'istri'.

Sebelum beranjak dari duduknya Levi menyempatkan untuk mengusap kepala hitam Mikasa. Dia sedikit merasa kasihan pada gadis dua belas tahun ini.

.

.

.

Mikasa mengerjab beberapa kali. Dia terbangun ditengah malam karena kegerahan. Kepalanya sudah tak terlalu pusing, tapi badannya masih terasa panas. Gadis itu terdiam, memorinya kembali beberapa jam saat kedua orang tuanya berada dikamarnya. Selelap-lelapnya orang demam sedang tertidur, sebenarnya dia tidak sepenuhnya tidur.

Mikasa mengusap kepalanya pelan. Saat tidur tadi ia sempat merasakan usapan dikepalanya. Bukan dari papanya, dia tak pernah merasa asing dengan sentuhan papanya. Lalu siapa lagi yang mengusap kepalanya kalau bukan _daddy_nya. Usapan di kepala yang terasa kaku. Apa daddynya merasa khawatir?

Mikasa menggeleng. Tidak! Mungkin ini cara daddynya untuk menarik simpati papanya. Ya mungkin ini hanya akal-akalan _daddy_nya saja.

.

.

.

"Pagi Mikasa, bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini sayang?" senyum secerah mentari pagi menyambut biner obsidian Mikasa.

Mikasa tersenyum lemah."Sudah lebih baik pa."

"Demammu ini karena ulahmu sendiri bocah, jangan merepotkan." Mikasa sontak mendelik kearah pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa nampan.

Eren menatap Levi kesal."Levi! Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Ck." Levi memalingkan mukanya.

"Sekarang saatnya kau sarapan ne? Kau bisa duduk menyender?" Mikasa mengangguk."Mau papa suapi?" sekilas mata obsidian bulat milik Mikasa berbinar.

"Tak ada acara suap-suapan, kau sudah besar bocah, bukan anak kecil lagi ingat itu. Makan sarapanmu sendiri, kau harus mandiri." Mikasa menatap tak suka kearah ayahnya yang satu lagi.

"Tapi Levi, Mikasa masih sakit."

Levi mendengus geli."Sepertinya dia sudah sehat, bahkan sangat sehat untuk memberiku tatapan kesal itu."

Mendengar itu Mikasa menggeram pelan.'Bilang saja kau iri pak tua.'batinnya kesal.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri pa." Kata Mikasa dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Levi menyeringai.

"Kau yakin?" Eren dengan ragu menyerahkan semangkuk bubur untuk Mikasa. Mikasa mengangguk, diraihnya mangkuk itu dan mulai menyendok buburnya.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong Levi kenapa kau belum siap-siap bekerja?" tanya Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke Levi.

"Aku meminta libur pada Erwin." Jawabnya datar."Jadi aku akan di rumah seharian, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan Eren?" bubur yang Mikasa barusan telan berhenti di kerongkongannya.

"**Uhuk! Uhuk**!"

"Mi-mikasa, jangan terburu-buru." Segera saja Eren memberi putri angkatnya segelas air putih. Tak lupa sang papa menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Levi menyeringai, melihat reaksi putri angkatnya. Sebenarnya dia hanya berniat mengerjai Mikasa saja. Dia tahu betul Eren pasti akan menolak ajakannya karena Eren akan lebih memilih merawat Mikasa.

"Kau kenapa bocah? Tersedak saat makan, sangat tidak sopan." Cibir Levi, Mikasa yang sudah agak baikan menatap kesal _daddy_nya.

'Benar-benar pak tua yang menyebalkan.' Gerutu gadis itu dalam hati.

.

.

.

**TBC? **

Hai terima kasih kemarin yang sudah review, fav dan follow saya sangat senang sekali :D

Mungkin FF ini akan saya buat 1 chap lagi, silahkan ditunggu :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Salam manis

RRNRd


End file.
